This project proposes to develop, publish and disseminate an extensive, appropriately categorized bibliography of research and clinical literature in pediatric mental health in order to improve the emotional care of children in health care settings. Children often experience severe stress and emotional problems in connection with health care. Since children's stress affects not only their mental health but also their physical recovery, it is important to provide psychosocial care as a primary preventive. The development of effective programs in pediatric mental health requires that professionals have access to sources of literature describing research and clinical practice in the field. There is no comprehensive bibliographic reference available, nor is there unified indexing of issue-subject categories across disciplines (medicine, pediatric specialties, nursing, psychology, child development, etc.). The field has grown so rapidly in recent years that listings are not easily obtainable. Key issues have not yet been identified nor grouped by subject category. Objectives for the first year include: 1) to develop a typology for categorizing pediatric mental health references into distinctive and useful subject categories; 2) to systematically index and cross reference bibliographic items until all probable sources have been examined; 3) to edit and prepare the bibliography for publication; 4) to formulate instructions for its use. The final bibliography, intended for a wide audience of professionals, administrators, educators and others in mental health and pediatric care, will be a reference for libraries in a variety of institutions and for families.